Absorber (Excerlics Version)
is a gigantic-gorge Kaiju that first appeared in the beginning prologue of Ultraman Virus Gaiden: The Scorpium Ultras. Appearance In Kaiju Form, Absorber’s main body serves as a gigantic and hollow gorge, being literally a giant dark-red flower with large and stretchable green petals and having numerous thorns and possessing limbs as well. In Sphere Form, Absorber looks like a green ball with spikes, similar to a flower in its beginning stage. Absorber’s cybernetic version greatly represents the normal variant, with the exception of being robotic in nature and being sliver-colored overall with spiky protrusions. History An army of Absorber are creations of Evogargon for the purpose of continuing their master’s legacy of bringing forth destruction during the latter’s absence, they can be seen roaming across the cosmos. Ultraman Virus: The Scorpium Ultras An Absorber was first seen in the beginning prologue, fighting against Vader, Trident and Celestial, who were on their journey towards home. Absorber was shown to be powerful as he overpowers the trio Scorpium Ultras in their normal forms and sucking them inside his body. However, they were able to obliterate Absorber from inside by combining their strongest attacks after transforming into their Ultimate Forms. A cybernetic replica with data based on the original variant, known as Cyber Absorber had appeared during the invasion of Earth, being piloted by Juda who shares the battleship with his older sister, Gina. While Gina battled against Ida, Cyber Absorber teamed up with Juda while fighting against Cure and Dark Sceptor, who had partnered themselves and causing Cyber Absorber to be destroyed. However, Cyber Absorber was revived after the devil siblings had fused into Guar and were killed under the hands of Dark Sceptor. Another Absorber appeared as one the most powerful underlings of Evogargon during the threat of Planet Gurudo, which was created by wrongdoers of the natives. Absorber was eventually destroyed at the hands of Yvon. Ultraman R/B The Movie: Power of Family Bonds Absorber reappeared in Excerlics' reboot of Ultraman R/B, as the final Kaiju that is transformed from the resentful feelings of the Balas Gang. They had willingly become brainwashed by Kirisaki, the human form of Ultraman Tregear and hunted down the siblings who are prophesized as components of the legendary warrior; Gruebe. Absorber confronted Rosso and Blu after the destruction of Barrigator murderous robots (MK1 and MK2). With the brothers battled against their younger sister Grigio, who had previously killed Okami and becoming amoral over the viewpoints of kinship and power, Absorber easily outmatched the efforts of Rosso and Blu. The tides of the fight changed when both of them were capable of syncing the feelings of Grigio, who assisted her brothers after evolving into an Ultrawoman form from Grigio Regina. The three of them eventually finished off Absorber, with the Balas Gang died within them and ending the terror from the hostilities. The death of Absorber was the beginning of Kirisaki's amusements, who immediately summoned Reugosite into the fray. Ultraman One The Movie: Fate! Scorpio Universal Calamity! Cyber Absorber was part of the resurrected Guar Army, where the Kaiju faced against Spectrum before meeting its demise at the "Floating Continent". The Ultras involved will join their respective teams in ending the major antagonists present, leaving Geed to kill off Guar. Forms - Cyber= C. Absorber A more powerful variant, while being robotic in nature. :; Powers and Weapons *'Sphere Form': Same as the original. **'Dimension Travel': When piloted by Juda, C.Absorber can cross through dimensions. *'Powers of Original': C.Absorber retains all the powers from the original version. **'Minus Empowerment': Being influenced by Guar’s space distortion, C.Absorber’s powers are empowered by minus energies, and allowing the Kaiju to be much stronger naturally. }} Weakness When an attack is too much for Absorber to handle; either outside or inside his body, Absorber will rupture into pieces and be destroyed. Trivia *Although having the same name and Kaiju as Absorba from Ultraman Leo series, they aren’t the same being. *Absorber is inspired by Madeus, Pris-ma and Bemstar from the various Ultra series. *Absorber was originally meant to appear in Ultraman Virus: The Aftermath but due to change of plans, it is scrapped. Category:Ultraman Virus Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Robots Category:Ultraman R/B (Excerlics Continuity)